Much attention is now being paid to non-aqueous electrolyte secondary batteries such as lithium ion secondary batteries serving as an electric power supply for use in portable equipment or serving as a vehicle drive electric power supply for use in vehicles (electric vehicles, hybrid electric vehicles etc.). For instance, as a non-aqueous electrolyte secondary battery, there has been proposed a lithium ion secondary battery composed of an electrode body formed by winding a positive electrode plate, a negative electrode plate, and a separator, and a non-aqueous electrolyte contained in the electrode body (for example, see Patent Document 1).